


Be My One and Only

by Minxchester



Series: The Iron Sky [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Missionary Position, Sweet, Tenderness, Timestamp, Vaginal Sex, clitoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: In chapter 34 of The Iron Sky, our lovers finally had their first time. And this is what happened then, beyond those cheeky *** 😉
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Iron Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Be My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Important note:
> 
> Following this installment, we are going to pause on posting in the Iron Sky verse out of respect for the serious things occurring right now, and to honor the need for Black Lives Matter to be heard.
> 
> In the meantime, we’ll be working hard on the first chapters of the sequel. If you would like to ask about the timeline, feel free to message me on tumblr @minchester.

_She inhaled, swallowing, and her eyes dropped to his lips for a heartbeat before she blushed more deeply. Draco cocked one eyebrow, smirking at her as his thumb stroked over the heat in her cheeks. “What are you thinking now, hm?”_

_Hermione licked her lips, and an electric shock leapt down Draco’s spine as the small motion made the tip of her tongue flick against the side of his thumb. “You’re the Legilimens,” she pointed out, and now there was the teasing edge of challenge that Draco had used to love so much in her voice; it was like being side-by-side in a classroom again, daring each other to be better at any given assignment or task and taking absolute pleasure in the competition, regardless of who actually won academically. “You tell me what I’m thinking.”_

_“Hopefully the same thing I am,” Draco replied huskily, and he shifted to lie down flat, tugging her after him. Hermione sucked in a breath, her eyes darkening as she came willingly, settling atop him and finding his mouth with hers._

They had shared deep kisses before--that wasn’t novel. And they’d stolen moments in private, had times when they didn’t fear interruption; Draco knew the taste and texture of Hermione’s lips to the last fiber. Their hands had roamed, too, though Draco forever felt as if he had to pull himself back, to not abandon chivalry completely even when they happened to have time on their side.

But perhaps he had just never let himself sink this far into the warmth of her touch. Draco had never found himself lying flat on his bed _\--their_ bed, she slept there with him, now--with Hermione lying fully over him, nothing shy or uncertain in her body language whatsoever.

She shifted above him, and Draco could not help the soft, primal sound that left him when Hermione’s legs settled on either side of his hips. It was hardly the first time in his life he’d been straddled--but never in such a confined space. Never by the woman he loved and wanted more than anything else in this life. And never in a context in which she then lifted her head, taking in his expression, and Draco knew at once that he was _fucked_ by the pleased smile that tugged up the corners of her mouth.

There wasn’t enough space for her to sit up fully, but it wasn’t necessary. Hermione held his gaze unwaveringly, and Draco inhaled sharply when she lifted her hands to the front of her blouse, and began undoing the buttons.

“Are you--okay?” she asked softly, and he knew that she was worrying about his moment of panic. Draco was sure that there were plenty of psychological perspectives about treating traumatic moments with intimacy--but watching her fingers where they hovered, poised to slip the next button free from its hole, he couldn’t say that he felt particularly aware of any trauma any longer.

“Never been better,” he rasped, reaching up to take over for her. Hermione let him, dropping her hands behind herself as he worked her blouse open; Draco could feel her fingers against his upper thighs, leaning her weight back ever so lightly on his legs as he got the shirt open. Beneath it she was wearing a thin camisole, sheer enough to inform him that the bra beneath it was a dark-colored lace. Draco drew a deep breath, lifting his gaze back to her face as his hands rose back to her shoulders, nudging the blouse off her arms.

She let it fall away easily, and then in a seeming burst of confidence Hermione gripped the hem of her camisole and pulled it off over her head as well. Draco couldn’t have stopped his body’s response if he’d actively tried, and her grin as his hips spasmed upward was downright cocky.

“Don’t look so bloody smug, Granger,” he murmured, pushing himself up onto one elbow in order to steal a kiss. Hermione giggled against his lips, stroking her way down his torso until she found the bottom of his shirt. Draco let her work it up to his underarms, lifting one hand at a time to help her in working it off of him.

Now, to his delight, Hermione seemed to stumble slightly; she didn’t even look where she’d tossed his shirt, eyes dropping to drink in his bare chest as if she had never seen him shirtless before. That was not the case, but he supposed it was entirely different now. She clearly didn’t even register the _Sectumsempra_ scars lining his pectoral muscles and edging up towards his throat. Draco revelled in the way that her lips parted slightly, a breathy sigh leaving her and her tongue moistening her lips before she touched him.

Hermione ran her fingers down his body, tracing over the faintly-defined lines of his abdominals; she paused at the waistband of his jeans, then lifted her gaze back to his. Her eyes were burning now, and Draco had zero concerns left over whether she was sure about this or not.

They moved simultaneously. Getting her jeans off of her took some maneuvering and quite a bit of fumbling movement and choked laughter, but they managed; Draco had expected to wind up above her, but instead he was once more flat on his back, and now she was above him in nothing but her underclothes, knocking the air from his lungs.

Hermione’s hands were palm-flat on his chest, pushing him down, and he let her have the moment of dominance. Draco didn’t even think she was consciously cognizant of it when her hips swiveled against his--but they were certainly _both_ highly aware of the fact that the motion had her almost-bare core rubbing directly over Draco’s cock, hard and straining against the denim of his jeans.

Every other moment of pleasure or happiness in Draco’s life was obliterated on the spot--not because of the sensations that Hermione’s movements were causing him, but because of the sound that she made when _she_ felt it.

She moaned, clear and unshy and eager, her head tipping back and eyes fluttering closed as she repeated the rocking motion, desperately chasing the same feeling again. “Here--love--let me--” Draco gasped, and Hermione looked down at him again with wide eyes, letting him reach down between their bodies. When she heard the rasp of his zipper lowering, Hermione whimpered, squirming to accommodate him opening his flies so that, like her, only his underwear still covered him. Hermione didn’t let him continue his efforts to unwrap himself for her, resuming her slow grinding--and this time, Draco couldn’t bite back a throaty groan of his own at the enhanced experience.

“Draco.” She sounded so breathless, and it made his blood feel as if it was on fire. “Draco, please--I, I want--” Hermione cut off, though she did not seem embarrassed or shy at all; she just seemed unable to articulate for once--which Draco couldn’t deny, was rather a gratifying and resounding endorsement in his estimation.

“What do you want?” he whispered back, watching her face with adoration. “What can I give you, love?” Testing, curious, Draco slipped one hand back between their bodies; but rather than trying to undo any clothing now, he pressed the pads of his fingers over the point where he could see moisture beginning to darken the pale blue cotton of her panties. Hermione jolted, nearly dislodging him, and Draco grinned, focusing on searching out--

He knew he’d found her clitoris when she bucked harder against him, gasping out a broken version of his name. Draco didn’t try to think or plan anymore. He let his body move, reacting to hers; his hips pressed up to meet her grinding motions, and he diligently kept his fingers working over her clit as Hermione writhed above him.

She reached behind herself suddenly, and Draco had only a heartbeat to inhale a ragged breath before Hermione had unfastened and flung away her bra, making his brain short-circuit completely.

“Touch me--” She fumbled for his free hand, and Draco didn’t resist, more than happy to let her draw his hand up until his fingers could curve around the perfect swell of her breast.

Hermione let out a fractured, sweet sound, her hips suddenly bucking harder, once, twice--Draco felt her thighs quiver around his--and then she threw her head back, crying out softly as he brought her off with a final hard circular rub of his fingertips. Draco didn’t stop moving his hand until she batted at it feebly, and even as he moved to place it gently on her waist, he could not take his eyes from her face.

Her eyes were a little glassy when she finally refocused on him, and when she smiled, she glowed so brightly that Draco almost couldn’t breathe.

“I need you.” She said it in the same could’ve-been-shy, too-true-to-handle tone as when she had said that she loved him for the first time. Draco just nodded. Hermione shimmied back a little, and Draco immediately pushed at his jeans, smiling as she helped him work them off completely, along with his pants underneath them.

He doubted he’d have felt exposed even if she had paused to take in the view, but there was no delay; Hermione crawled back over him, and then Draco hooked his arms around her waist and rolled them both. A startled laugh left her as she landed on her back where he’d been, flinging her arms around his neck to hold him close. The sound twisted into a gasp when Draco settled between her legs, no doubt shocking her with the heat and weight of his erection against her--but there was no hesitation in her face.

Draco only had one reason to ease into this. “Have you ever--”

“Yes,” she said, brushing his fear aside at once. “Don’t worry. We’re--it’s all good. Please, Draco...” Only then did Hermione blush, and it made him want to kiss every bright pink inch of her body as she smiled at him, shy and radiant both at once. “Please. Make love to me.” She drew a deep breath, smiling a little more sheepishly. “I--I’ve been using a contraceptive charm. We’re fine.”

Draco couldn’t keep from kissing her again, deep and loving, and it served as the perfect distraction--the softness of her lips, and the breathy, happy noises she was making, kept him from actually losing his mind and his control as he finally pressed inside of her. Draco shuddered from head to feet, groaning against her mouth as he sank in.

“Love you.” It wasn’t even clear who said it, or if they both had, but all that mattered was the moment itself.

Draco had been told that no matter how many people you were with, it all paled into forgetfulness once you had the person you truly loved. He’d never thought about whether or not that might be true--but it was absolutely accurate.

Feeling her body moving beneath his, Draco was only aware that he was not clueless as to what he was doing. He couldn’t even conjure the name or face or anyone he’d touched before. Hermione was fire all around him, her legs twining around his as if trying to draw him in closer, hands roaming over his shoulders and back and grasping needfully at his hips. He could feel her nails dragging with a delicious edge of almost-sting over his skin, and it made him shudder and jerk as he thrust into her, feeling her inner walls squeezing blissfully around him each time he did, no doubt rubbing perfectly the magical spots inside of her.

“I--I think--I’m going to--I’m going--again--” She was gasping the words out, eyes rolling inward with ecstasy, and Draco felt a renewed surge of energy from sheer pride in the pleasure that he was giving her.

“Yes,” he panted, splitting his focus between keeping up the speed of his thrusts, and leaning in to kiss up her throat and along the underside of her jawline. “Fuck, yes, do it--let me feel it, beautiful, that’s it.”

Hermione cried out, back arching off of the bed as she shattered, and the motion forced her hips downward as if she was unconsciously trying to impale herself down onto his cock. Draco took advantage, slipping his arm under her waist to hold her even closer and tighter, and his lips found her breasts as she arched, like she was presenting them to him in mindless need for more sensation.

Feeling the heat and suction of his lips and teeth on her nipple, Hermione made a strangled shrieking sound. “Fuck, fuck!” she yelped, legs spasming, her heels digging almost too hard into the backs of his thighs. Draco wasn’t sure if she was coming a third time, or if her orgasm was merely extending, but either way she was squeezing down so deliciously around his cock that he didn’t think he was going to manage to last much longer.

“‘Mione--” His voice didn’t sound familiar even to his own ears, ragged and fracturing as the pleasure and pressure continued to mount. “Fuck--you’re perfect, I can’t--” Hermione squeezed down around him again, whether or not she was conscious of the action, and Draco’s vision nearly went white. “Merlin, I’m going to--”

“Yes.” Hermione’s hands were suddenly cradling his face, and Draco blinked, letting her tilt his head until their eyes met. She was _glowing_ , radiant and glassy-eyed and looking at him with so much love and passion that it actually stopped his breath in his lungs. “Please,” she whispered, tugging at him gently, and Draco eagerly surrendered, dropping in to kiss her helplessly as he crashed at last into his own orgasm, overwhelmed by adoration, ecstasy, and the all-encompassing heat of the connection between them, both physical and otherwise.

He certainly didn’t mean to collapse immediately afterward, but Draco felt as if he had abruptly gone completely limp when the roaring in his ears finally faded somewhat.

Hermione giggled breathlessly as he slumped into her with a groan, wrapping her arms tightly around him and carding her fingers tenderly through his now sweat-slick hair. “Are you--you alright?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Draco huffed softly, tipping his face to be able to meet her eyes. “That’s supposed to be my question.” He leaned in, and she met his kiss with a happy hum, then squeaked as his movements pulled at their still-linked bodies. “Sorry,” Draco panted, smiling weakly as he drew back. “Should I--”

“Don’t go yet,” she whispered, pulling him back in for another kiss, drawing this one out. “‘S not uncomfortable. Just--just different.” Hermione shivered, pressing in closer, and Draco curled his arms around her protectively. “That was better than I’d even hoped it’d be,” she admitted after a pause, blushing faintly.

“Well, you know how seriously I take performing at my best,” Draco whispered back, and Hermione snorted, poking him in playful reprimand before melting into the next searing kiss he pressed to her lips. “Wait--does that mean you’d been imagining how it would be?” Draco added, breaking the kiss to smirk at her, and Hermione’s blush deepened.

“Oh, like you haven’t been,” she quipped, laughing quietly.

“Since the first time we nearly kissed,” Draco confirmed promptly, smug when she caught her breath in surprise. “Christmas, fifth year.”

“Mistletoe,” she agreed softly, staring at him with mingled disbelief and adoration. “Though...I feel as if I shouldn’t find it romantic that you were imagining shagging me before we’d even actually snogged properly.”

“It wasn’t quite that black and white,” Draco chuckled. He shifted himself onto one arm so that she wasn’t bearing his full weight, lifting the other hand to toy with a kinked coil of her dark hair. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how soft your lips were, even if I barely touched them. And, well, really; you can’t expect a fifteen-year-old boy to go to bed thinking about _that_ and not have his dreams get away from him,” he added, grinning when Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Crass,” she giggled, but there was something rather tell-tale in the way she was squirming, and Draco arched an eyebrow, staring her down until she laughed again, pressing her hands over her face in embarrassment. “Oh, yes, very well, I had some interesting dreams and fantasies of my own. Women aren’t _that_ different, alright, we can get all hot and bothered just as easily--”

Draco nudged her hand aside, lunging in to kiss her again, stealing the words out of her mouth. The thought of Hermione touching herself thinking about him--it didn’t even matter that Draco was actively still inside of her, at that exact moment, or that they were clearly well-past the shy stage of wanting and not having--was so delicious that he nearly thought he might be ready for round two just envisioning it.

“Oh, my God--you can’t seriously be--” Hermione gasped, squirming as she felt his body stirring, and Draco panted out an apologetic laugh.

“No, it’s just--imagining _that_ , bloody hell--”

She grinned, catching her kiss-swollen bottom lip between her teeth; before Draco could ask what had put that devilish look in her eyes, Hermione pressed her palms to his chest and pushed. He rolled willingly, grunting softly as she got him on his back and straddled him. The position change had caused him to slip out of her, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Well, I don’t intend to sleep just yet,” Hermione murmured, as calmly as if she was remarking on the weather outside of their little tent. “So imagine away, because I’m going to need you ready again soon enough.”

Draco huffed a laugh. “Already insatiable for me, hm?” He reached up, trailing his fingers reverently over her skin, aimlessly tracing patterns--and smirking whenever she reacted, breath hitching as he grazed over sensitive spots such as her nipples, or the soft curve of her belly, and the defined lines of her hip bones.

“Had you....have you, before?” she asked softly; Draco glanced up to meet her eyes, briefly worried, but there wasn’t reproach or insecurity in her gaze, only curiosity.

“We covered that,” he reminded her with a faint smile. “We both had--I’m assuming both in fourth year?” Hermione nodded, and Draco shrugged slightly. “I don’t think I was quite as sentimentally involved with Hector as you were with Krum, but...it was a pleasant first, all around.”

Hermione licked her lips, examining his face thoughtfully as she shifted above him; Draco swallowed a groan at the taunting swivel of her hips, making her smirk. “Was that--was he the only one?” she asked, a hint of surprise in her tone. “You’ve never, with a girl, I mean?”

Draco shook his head. “No. Just him that year, and then everything went to hell. And then there was you,” he added, smirking as that made her blush his favorite shade, pink and soft and flattered. “Once you happened, it was my hand and nothing else until...”

“Now,” she agreed, a coy smile tugging at her lips. In the warm light from their little fireplace, her mouth was glistening softly from the ardor of their kisses, and Draco didn’t try to restrain himself from reaching up to rub his thumb over the spit-slick skin. “And while I can’t say I’d mind seeing a demonstration of some of those solo memories, I think I can safely promise that you’ll have help from here on.”

He grinned, rocking a little just to see her gasp as she felt him hardening again between her thighs. “I’m amenable to that.” Draco tilted his head, resuming his leisurely caresses over her body, savoring the way that Hermione leaned and swayed into every delicate touch. “Was Krum your only one?”

She nodded, cheeks only reddening slightly. “Everyone’s always assumed I’m a prude, it’s rather obnoxious.” Hermione wrinkled her nose, smirking down at him. “I was the one who initiated it, not that anyone would believe that. But I wanted to know...and Viktor was so sweet.” She caught the hint of Draco’s eye roll, and Hermione’s grin widened. “Oh dear--am I making you jealous, Malfoy?”

His hands slid to her waist and tightened, and Draco thrust his hips upward lightly, reveling in Hermione’s startled squeak as his cock rubbed over her soaked pussy, fully hard once more. “From your tone when you asked if I’d done this before, I got the idea that I impressed you,” Draco quipped. “I don’t need to be jealous of Krum--I just pity him, because now you’re all mine.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, and even in the dim lighting Draco could see how her pupils expanded at his possessive words, making him grin smugly. “And I assume you’re not stewing over my one past dalliance, either.”

She hummed quiet acknowledgement, sliding her hands over his torso in the same lazy, explorative manner with which he had been touching her before. “No, I suppose I’m not,” Hermione agreed, almost in a purr, and if Draco hadn’t already been feeling his arousal rising again, hearing her voice dip like _that_ would certainly have gotten him there. “I guess I _am_ impressed, actually, given that you implied you weren’t, ah, taking the lead back then, as you are now.”

“It’s not all that vastly different,” Draco confirmed, and then just to enjoy her reaction he reached between them, seeking out her clit and giving it a quick, hard rub.

Hermione’s body arched sharply, a soft cry spilling from her lips as she bucked and started to rut against his fingers, and Draco growled approvingly when he felt just how slick her cunt was. Some of that, he knew, was from he himself, but knowing that just made it doubly erotic.

“Maybe I ought to steal the lead from you for a round,” she mused, and the look on her face was clever, hungry, so much so that it stole Draco’s breath away. “I’m starting to think it isn’t nearly as difficult as I’d feared it would be to get you completely at my mercy...”

“I’m always at your mercy, Granger,” Draco drawled back. He reached for her face, meaning to pull her down for a kiss, but Hermione suddenly grinned and caught hold of his hands, leaning over him to pin them to the cot on either side of his head. Staring up at her, Draco didn’t think he had ever seen her look more wild, self-assured, or bloody beautiful than she was right then. “Hermione--”

“My turn,” she whispered, pressing down once, firmly, to enforce that his hands should stay put. Then she reached back, and Draco groaned helplessly as her fingers curled around his erection, stroking it with delicious, filthy wet sounds from their mingled come slicking the shaft. Draco felt the overwhelming heat of her body--and then his brain short-circuited as Hermione sank down onto his cock, wriggling her hips a little to take him in, making breathy little sounds of pleasure as she worked until she was completely seated.

“So full,” she whispered, and Draco’s eyes leapt to hers again, finding her gazing down at him as if she had never seen anything so amazing. “Fuck, it’s like--I can feel you in my soul.” Her cheeks went rosy again. “That--that sounded silly, but--”

“I understood,” Draco murmured back, fingers flexing as he forced himself to obey her unspoken command. “I know, love.” He glanced sideways at one of his hands, and smirked. “May I--”

“Bloody hell, do it,” Hermione moaned, and Draco grabbed her hips at once, desperate for contact. He didn’t take over; this was her turn, she had claimed it. But he needed to be touching her. Draco planted his feel more firmly, getting comfortable; and then he let out a groan that seemed to emanate from his very core as Hermione whimpered, clenching down around him. Her hands landed on his chest, bracing herself--and then she began to _really_ move.

Draco thought he’d lost his senses when he’d sunk into her the first time. _This,_ though--not just the same all-encompassing ecstasy of feeling her body letting him in, welcoming him, but the way she held control--this was going to fuel his fucking Patronus for the rest of his life.

“Draco--I’m already, I’m--” Hermione sounded almost incoherent, her eyes fluttering, barely able to focus, and Draco could not take his eyes off of her. Distantly, he was glad that he had already gotten off once; he was young, certainly, and he’d be coming again before the night was over, but this round was all for her. Draco wanted to drink in every sound, every expression, every shift and undulation of her body as she rode him.

“Go ahead,” he panted back, then let out a hiss of pleasure as Hermione mindlessly dragged her nails over his chest, leaving behind faint pink lines. “Come for me again, love, let me see it.” He wasn’t even sure if Hermione was hearing him clearly or not, anymore, but it didn’t matter; she was falling apart, shattering into another climax that had her squeezing down around him so hard that Draco was once more almost blinded by the sheer bliss, though he struggled to keep his focus, wanting to absorb every second of her orgasm.

It was Hermione’s turn to collapse bonelessly against his chest, heaving for breath. “Merlin,” she whimpered. “Fuck, I... _God.”_ She shivered as Draco stroked his hands all over her, petting her skin and hair tenderly, kissing every inch of skin he could reach as she regained her composure. “Give--give me a minute, you still need to...”

Draco laughed weakly, tangling his fingers into her hair--Hermione’s wild mane had left _curly_ well-behind, and had tumbled directly into the quintessential definition of _sex-messed_ \--and tugging her face close so he could kiss her lips. “Catch your breath,” he teased gently. “We have all night--and forever after that.”

Hermione grumbled something drowsily under her breath, squirming in place until she was completely sprawled out on top of him. “Only need a moment,” she muttered again, and months of sharing the intimate space of the tent--and more recently the one bed--had Draco knowing that she was already half-passed-out into sleep.

Draco chuckled quietly, making sure he was comfortable so that he wouldn’t jostle her awake before she was ready. “Well, well. I managed to shag Hermione Granger into unconsciousness,” Draco whispered fondly, pulling the blanket up to cover them a little better.

“I’ll get you back with round three,” Hermione mumbled back, and then she was out before Draco could retort.

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate:
> 
> Following this installment, we are going to pause on posting in the Iron Sky verse out of respect for the serious things occurring right now, and to honor the need for Black Lives Matter to be heard.
> 
> In the meantime, we’ll be working hard on the first chapters of the sequel. If you would like to ask about the timeline, feel free to message me on tumblr @minchester.


End file.
